


Sleeping Beauty(ies)

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty!AU. Vivian is most upset to be awoken from her enchanted slumber by a princess instead of a prince, but Elena is more than happy to change her mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty(ies)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon** 2011 challenge seven: sleep.

The sleeping princess is, of course, beautiful. Elena looks at her for a while, absently picking leaves and thorns out of her hair while she catches her breath. The princess is blond and petite, hair spread out across her pillow, clad in a white dress and an artfully draped blanket, her eyelashes surprisingly dark in her pale, serene face.

Elena kneels beside the bed and kisses the princess’s soft, pink lips until the warmth returns and she takes in a shocked gasp of air. After a moment or two, the princess kisses back, tongue dipping into Elena’s mouth firmly, hand cupping the back of her neck, and they kiss until the sound of it fills the room, until they run out of air.

When they pull apart, the princess scowls, and snatches her hands away. “You’re not a prince!” she snaps. “There was supposed to be a prince!”

“Well, no,” says Elena. The princess lets out a shrill, appalled sound, hands flying to her mouth. “If it’s any help, I’m a princess too.”

-

  
The princess’s name is Vivian, and she complains all the way back down the tower, through the ruined castle.

“It’s perfectly filthy,” she says as Elena lifts her dainty white skirts out of dirty puddle on the floor. “I can’t think what could have possessed them to leave me _here_ , of all places.”

“The spell definitely said prince,” as they pick their way across the remains of the drawbridge, “I mean, I didn’t pay attention to all the small print, I was a bit distracted by the cursed spindle and all, but I remember the _handsome prince_ part.”

“And really,” on the edge of the forest, “You don’t _look_ like a princess. You _look_ like some sort of wild girl. You do know you’re dressed like a boy, don’t you?”

“Oh, will you please _shut up_?” Elena snaps. “I don’t care what the spell said, _I_ broke it because _I_ was the first one to make it past the dragon. So there.”

“I don’t see any dragon,” says Vivian.

“It went away,” says Elena. “I asked it very politely if it would let me through and directed it to a treasure trove in the north mountains.”

“That’s cheating!” Vivian shrills. “You cheated. This doesn’t count!”

“Fine,” says Elena. “You can go back into the castle, then, how does that sound?”

Vivian glares, then stomps on, muttering under her breath, not even noticing that her dress is trailing through the mud.

-

  
Vivian’s natural sleep is not nearly as serene as her enchanted. She sprawled on her back, constantly shifting about and kicking her away out of her blankets and even _snoring_ , and by the next morning Elena had got practically no sleep, and a headache.

“You know,” says Vivian over breakfast, surprisingly chipper. “This doesn’t mean we have to actually get married, does it? I’m sure everyone will understand. We’re both ladies, after all, that doesn’t even work.” She laughs a little. Elena raises an eyebrow.  
“I think that could work very nicely,” she says, and she’s mostly teasing, she doesn’t expect Vivian to come over all curious.

“Don’t be silly,” she says at first. “My nurse explained it all to me. I mean, it’s a little fuzzy but I can remember the important parts. You definitely need a man for a marriage.” Then, when Elena shakes her head slowly, Vivian’s eyes widen slightly, and she says, “What do you mean?”

Elena’s awkward explanation quickly gave over to hand gestures, and when her hand gesturing skills proved thoroughly subpar, to pulling Vivian’s fancy white skirts and petticoats up around her waist and providing a physical demonstration.

“You see, it’s quite simple,” she says as she slips a finger into Vivian.

“Oh,” says Vivian, shifting about, angling her hips, “I’m not sure I understand yet, you’ll have to explain a little more.” She’s gained a sudden teasing glint in her eye, so Elena dips her head and licks around her finger, sliding her tongue up between Vivian’s folds, searching out the – _yes_ – sensitive nub of her clit, lapping slowly. Vivian gasps and pushes back, and Elena pushes deeper, nose pressing up against soft curls of blond hair, explores every little dip and crevice around Vivian’s clit until she’s letting out high-pitched sounds and her thighs and shaking and clenching around Elena’s head.

Elena pushes another finger into her – it’s very easy, she’s awfully wet – pulls them out and pushes in, fingerfucks her firmly, teasing her for a moment or two longer before closing her lips around Vivian’s clit and sucking, running the tip of her tongue over it, drawing back and running her mouth over Vivian again, and again, faster, until Vivian cries out, thrashing against the forest floor and scaring a few nearby birds out of the trees, and Elena can feel her clenching and unclenching around her fingers, a hot, wet surge of movement, and the forest seems to dance around her for a moment.

“Oh, my,” says Vivian, gasping for breath. Elena sits back and wipes her mouth on her sleeve, trembling.

“Understand now?” she says, trying to keep her voice steady, as if she isn’t ridiculously turned on, slick and ready and wet almost to the thighs.

“I’m not sure,” says Vivian, staring up at the sky as if dazed. “I think you might need to teach me some more.” She sits up in a flurry of skirts. “Now, for instance.” She smiles an honestly happy smile for the first time since they left the castle, and Elena thinks that she looks far more beautiful now than she did in her enchanted slumber. No contest, really.


End file.
